Adore Island Event
The Adore Island event is part of Paladore's celebrations during the month of February. History The event started on February 1st, 2012 and continued throughout the month. The event invited competition, battling, and title chasing for many users. As well as brought gardening more into the mainstream through its use of roses. The War of Love The War of Love was part of the festivities. Users were invited to visit other people's profiles and break or heal their hearts before other users were able to visit that person's heart. Hearts were reset at the beginning of each hour. Heartbreakers broke hearts and lovers protected hearts. If a heart was already broken or protected, users could either use heart potions or heart keys. Heart keys unlocked protected hearts, while heart potions healed broken hearts. These items were obtainable through the Shop of Doom and dropped by both lucis and evols. This left the heart grey and untouchable. Breaking, protecting, healing, or unlocking all garnered five points a piece in the War of Love. The top twenty users were rewarded with a unique luci or evol, depending on the side they chose.Lovers were rewarded lucis. Heartbreakers were rewarded evols. During the first event, it was overwhelmingly apparent that the heartbreakers would win. They had more members who were more active. This lent them extreme favor for winning. Cupid Cupid is a rather pathetic faucet of the February celebrations. Cupid is desperately in love with a pretty girl named Venus. However she is quite unaware of him. Cupid, being shy, cannot bring himself to talk to the redhead. Players swarmed to Cupid's aid. They could aide Cupid by teaching him valuable information, giving Venus gifts, or talking to Venus about how awesome cupid was. As a reward, Cupid gave rose seeds of varying color. These seeds could be planted and then harvested in a user's garden. They could then use the roses to buy items from Venus's Shop. Giving Gifts One way in which users could earn rose seeds was by giving Venus gifts. Cupid would reward rose seeds based upon the rarity of the item1. Teach Cupid Users could teach Cupid what venus liked or disliked by asking Venus questions. Cupid gave rewards depending on the information1. Big Up Cupid Users could make Cupid seem pretty awesome by talking to Venus about him. However, telling to big a tale or offending him would end in rubies lost1! Venus Venus is the oblivious object of Cupid's affection. She runs a shop which trades items for roses of varying types. Below is the list of the items which she traded during the event along with their flowery price tag. Source 1 Cupid &Venis Rose Giving Guide by Blackfoot Adore Island 2013 This event started with the release of new pali Shali and Misra in Palia on February 6, 2013. The event was slightly modified for this year. In order to obtain rose seeds, users were able to visit Cupid 5 times an hour and trade in items in return for seeds. The color of the seed depended on the rarity of the item given. These seeds were used only to buy any event items missed from the first year including both Luci and Evol. On Valentine's Day, players had the opportunity to claim both Shali and Misra for free. This was done because this years event was intended to last shorter lengh of time than last year's and the staff hoped this would take the pressure off of battling. The event officially ended on February 21, 2013 with the sweethearts and perfect date quest, but the Roses and Pali remained until March. Perfect Date Quest This time around, users were tasked with helping Luci set up her friends on perfect dates. She would request an item of various rarities with an eventual limit of 30 per day. At the beginning of the event, users had trouble with Luci asking for high-priced rare items, so she was eventually changed to ask for only r1-50 and r108 items. Luci would randomly reward users with the 37 new event items. However, there was also the chance that Evol would cause trouble on a date. If that happened he would give you a random amount of rubies as compensation. Sweethearts The profile hearts made another appearance this year but only as a way to obtain sweetheart candies. There were no teams and no war of love for this event and the hearts could only be clicked once an hour. There were 30 sweethearts that users could collect. Avatars *"Gloom" was given when Evol ruined a date. Category:events Category:adore island